


December 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smirked. ''You were saying?''After Supergirl returned, she flew into Volcana with her fists and knocked the latter unconscious.





	December 9, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Volcana began to smile the minute she ran with two bags of cash from a Metropolis bank. The thought of a superhero attempting to attack her never caused her to worry. She had her pyrokinesis. She paused when Supergirl and Amos appeared before her. Volcana's smile remained. The second bag went to the other hand. Fire formed on her gloved palm.

Supergirl and her father were barely able to dodge the attack.

''You won't prevent me from fleeing with cash,'' Volcana said. She cried out and dropped the bags as soon as heat vision from Supergirl struck her hand. A scowl formed after Supergirl flew to the items and lifted them. Carried them to the bank at a fast pace.

Amos smirked. ''You were saying?''

After Supergirl returned, she flew into Volcana with her fists and knocked the latter unconscious.

''Father-daughter lunch?'' Amos muttered when cop vehicles arrived.

Supergirl nodded and smiled.

THE END


End file.
